


Танцовщица в песках

by Alfhild



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шми - рабыня Гардулы Хатт. Что ей снится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцовщица в песках

**Author's Note:**

> Автор имел "расширенную вселенную" вовсе не в виду.

Она точно знала, что умрет здесь, среди песка и бесконечного ветра. С первого дня, когда ступила на землю Татуина – она знала. Ее тогда подташнивало после небрежной посадки и долгого перелета в темном душном и вонючем трюме, плечи оттягивал тощий рюкзачок с пожитками, а на руках она несла Анакина. Ему стало плохо при посадке, и он не мог идти сам.  
Сколько прошло времени с того дня? Три стандартных года? Да, пожалуй, примерно так. Шми иногда теряла ощущение времени, и тогда начинала отмечать дни – черточками на случайно найденном листке бумаги или пластика, зарубками на стене, узелками на веревочке. Как угодно, но только держать отсчет. В памяти время было чередой хозяев, надсмотрщиков, домов, казарм, даже дворцов. Раб – это вещь, у него нет ничего своего, даже времени, но Шми упорно, год за годом, считала дни, которые складывались в месяцы и годы ее жизни. Наверное, проще было бы раствориться в общем потоке, не помнить, жить одним днем, который повторяется бесконечно...  
Если бы не Анакин.  
Бывали дни, когда Шми почти ненавидела его за то, что он есть, и себя – за то, что позволила ему родиться. Кто-то должен был быть его отцом – но Шми плохо помнила то время и не могла сказать с уверенностью, кто тогда занимался с ней сексом. Кто-то был, но это неважно, потому что его уже нет, ее сын никогда не узнает, кто его отец – обычное дело для детей рабынь. Ребенок принадлежит женщине, вот и все.  
Она плохо помнила тот год. Кажется, она тогда бросила счет дней, погрузилась в темноту.... а потом обнаружила, что внутри нее кто-то живет. Она пропустила срок, когда можно было избавиться от этой жизни, потом родила – словно в тумане, а опомнилась уже когда было поздно, когда неизвестно как получившееся существо уже улыбалось ей, сияло серо-голубыми глазами, и она не смогла отказаться от него.  
Ребенок – это самое уязвимое место, и надсмотрщики с хозяевами хорошо это знали. Иногда Шми казалось, что она дошла до самого дна, что ничего хуже она уже не узнает – но всегда было что-то еще. Унижение, секс, боль. Покорность, уничтожающая те крохотные кусочки личности, которые Шми удавалось сохранять. То, чем была Шми, помещалось глубоко в ее разуме, и не могло проявлять себя вовне. Кто, кроме рабов, знает это полное, непреодолимое одиночество, заточение внутри собственного тела, которое принадлежит не тебе? Быть может, только параличные и калеки. Но они могут хотя бы общаться, как-то выражать себя, быть личностью не только внутри, но и для других. Для раба это – почти что смертный приговор.  
Раньше она хотела всего лишь жить, но смерть не пугала ее, просто ей было безразлично. Теперь все изменилось. Где сокровище ваше – там и сердце. А ее сокровище больше невозможно было прятать в глубине разума, укрывая покорной плотью. Оно было все снаружи, оно было отдельно, со своими волей и разумом, и у него было имя.  
Ей повезло – управитель Гардулы решил, что Шми годится в танцовщицы, хотя и видел, что она уже не юна. Танцовщиц содержали хорошо, и у них даже бывало свободное время. Сама Шми считала, что ей больше тридцати пяти, но еще нет сорока, и зеркало отражало морщинки в углах глаз и на лбу, и растяжки на все еще плоском животе, и набухающие вены на ногах. Однако эти признаки возраста ничего не значили ни для толстого равнодушного твилекка, ни для хатта и его свиты. Главное – она хорошо танцевала, ее учили много сотен узелков и черточек назад, и она сумела попасть в число любимых игрушек Гардулы, которых хатт никогда не дарил и не давал попользоваться своим прихлебателям.  
Она ни с кем не заводила дружбы, молча исполняла приказания и спешила к Анакину. Все прочие – люди, гуманоиды, хатты, инсектоиды – были для нее лишь потенциальными источниками опасности, поэтому она незаметно, упорно и внимательно наблюдала за ними, подмечая мельчайшие детали и анализируя их. Среди рабов Гардулы Шми считали трехнутой, слегка не в себе, но не трогали и даже побаивались.  
В отличие от матери, Анакин знал всех и все знали его. Он умел вовремя появиться и вовремя спрятаться, он бегал с мелкими поручениями и солнечно улыбался. Кто-то из охранников подарил ему старый датапад, кто-то – универсальный ремнабор. Игрушками Анакина были сломанные, негодные вещи, и он упоенно чинил их. Это была его страсть – восстанавливать, делать целым.  
Иногда она даже мечтала, что Анакин сможет избавиться от рабского датчика и вырваться отсюда. Иногда она видела сны о нем – где-то далеко, в сияющих мегаполисах, среди звезд, дождя и лесов, он делал разъятое целым и чинил сломанное. Тогда она улыбалась во сне и крепче обнимала своего сына, рожденного, чтобы восстановить этот мир.  
Себя она в таких снах не видела никогда. Потому что знала, что умрет здесь, на Татуине, среди песка и ветра.


End file.
